Harry Potter, le Survivant
by zanshien
Summary: Voici la Legende d'harry potter ou comment il sauva les 7 mondes du mal
1. Chapter 1

Bon voici mon petit prologue, dite mon ce que vous en penser

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter commence en Grande-Bretagne. Elle parlera d'un enfant au destin extraordinaire, choisi entre tous pour livrer le plus grand combat que le monde est jamais connu. A travers cette histoire vous le verré grandir a travers ces combats, prendre en maturité a travers ces expériences de par le monde, découvrir de nouvelles chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crut possible. Mais par-dessus tous vous verré cette enfant devenir un Homme, jusqu'à être une légende, qui même après des milliers d'années sera encore conter. Voici donc la Légende d'Harry Potter Le Survivant.

Notre histoire commence nom pas à la naissance de cette enfant mais environ 1 année après. Dans le beau pays d'Angleterre la vie n'en pas se qu'on pourrait appeler de merveilleuse, depuis plusieurs années un terrible mage noir faisaient des ravages dans ce pays et commençait même à étendre son influence dans le monde entier. Se mage noir se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Les gens vivaient dans la peur de mourir tous les jour a chaque instant, nul endroit n'était sur. Pas même Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe, diriger par le très célèbre Albus Dumbledore, héros qui vaincu le précédent mage noir Grindelwald. Car Lord Voldemort n'était en aucun cas comme Grindelwald qui pourrait être relayer au rend de bambin qui n'est pas encore sortie du berceau. Mais malgé cela Lord Voldemort c'est toujours tenu a distance de cette homme par peur peut être de cette homme qui inspirait a tous le respect par sa sagesse et sa puissance. On peut dire quand ces temps troubler Albus Dumbledore était la seul lueur d'espoir de la communauté sorcière. Le Ministère de la Magie était totalement corrompu par les sbires de Voldemort appeler Mangemort. Mais ces temps troublée allais s'arretter a cause d'une personne, la plus improbable qui soit, un bébé d'un an du nom de Harry James Gabriel Potter.

Les Potter habitait dans un immense manoir protéger par des sort extrêmement puissant pour leur sécurité et celle de leur descendance, car le Lord ténébreux était a leur recherche, pourquoi personne ne le savait, mais le fait était que leur vie était en danger ainsi que celle de leur enfant. James Edouard Potter était le chef de cette petite famille, aurore talentueux et apprécié il etait un farouche opposant a Lord Voldemort, d'un caractère drôle et charmeur . Sa femme Lili Potter anciennement Evans était elle une médicomage très douer, une chevelure de feux avec des yeux vert émeraude incomparable c'était une femme vraiment magnifique a la fois douce et aimante. Pour finir se portrait de famille, il y a leur enfant Harry James Potter, malgré ces un an on pouvait dire que c'était le parfais portrait de son père, les cheveux noir telle un corbeaux qui commençait a être un champ de bataille, et un visage d'ange a faire fondre n'importe qui. Seul ces yeux était différent, on pouvait dire qu'il avait les yeux émeraude de sa mère, mais ces yeux avait quelque chose de différent, il dégageait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en vous, la seul autre personne a la connaissance des Potter qui donnait une telle impression était Albus Dumbledore. Malgré ces yeux pour le moins étonnant le petit Potter n'avait toujours pas commencé a faire de la magie accidentelle. A l'age ou normalement tout les enfants commençait a en faire Harry lui n'en faisait toujours pas et ces parents commençait a s'en inquiété. Harry était un enfant adorable très calme qui ne faisait jamais de crise ou autre chose un véritable ange.

Mais ce soir la au manoir Potter, la vie des membres de la famille Potter allait tourné au drame. Alors que Lili Potter était entrain de border son enfant a l'étage, la porte d'entre fut réduite en miette par un sort extrêmement puissant, surprenant ainsi James Potter. Qui eu a peine le temps de se retourné baguette a la main pour éviter un rayon vert qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. En levant les yeux sont visage blémit, devant lui se tenait Lord Voldemort. Des yeux rouges sang, une peau translucide, presque pas de nez, il avait un sourire pervers collé au visage annonçant la mort prochaine de ses victimes. Au même moment Lili Potter descendit de l'étage pour voir se qui se passait et ne put réprimer un cris de surprise et de peur. Il n'en fallut pas plus a James pour se sortir de son état de légume. Et cria a sa femme.

-Lili prend Harry et va t'en!!

Lili ne perdit pas de temps et remontit en vitesse a l'étage pour prendre Harry qui c'était mis a pleurer dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps au rez de chaussez le combat faisait rage James défendait chèrement sa peau, mais il n'était rien qu'un insecte pour le Lord qui s'amusait avec lui. Un sort de doloris, un autre de crucio tous les sort de douleur y passait jusqu'à que le Lord en eu asser et dise les mots fatidiques

-Avada Kedavra

Un rayon vert sorti de la baguette du Lord pour venir percuter James Potter et il s'écroulat au sol les bras en croix les yeux vide. La vie de James Potter venait de s'achever. Sans se préoccuper plus de ce cadavre le Lord grimpa les marches de l'escalier doucement sachant très bien que la mère et le fils ne pouvait plus s'échapper et prenant un plaisir perverse a faire attendre la jeune femme son arrivé morte peur. Finalement il s'arreta devant une porte en chêne avec écrit au milieu « Chambre de Harry » décorer avec un cerf, un loup, un chien et un rat. Sans plus de cérémonie il fit exploser la porte et s'engouffra dans la chambre de l'enfant ou il trouva la jeune femme devant le berceau du bambin le protégeant de son corps. N'ayant pas de temps a perdre en futilité il décida de lui laisser une chance de vivre.

Ecarte toi de mon chemin, je ne veux que la vie de l'enfant, tu aura la vie sauve si tu t'écarte. Alors écarte toi!!dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie tous mais pas lui. Prenez ma vie si vous voulez mais laisser le vivre, dit elle en pleure et s'agrippant sa a robe dans une tentative désespérer pour sauver son fils.

Tres bien si tu souhaite mourir alors, Avada Kedavra!!

Et sans perdre plus de temps le Lord enjamba le cadavre de la jeune femme et s'approcha de l'enfant, qui entre temps s'était arrête de pleurer et le regardait de ces magnifiques émeraudes. Perdant pas de temps et voulant en finir avec cette histoire, il prononça les deux mots interdits.

Avada Kedavra, s'exclama-t-il avec une joie perverse.

Seulement il se passa une chose que le Lord n'avait pas prévu. Le sortilège qui devait enlevé toute vie a l'enfant fut renvoyé a son agresseur par un étrange bouclier lumineux, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de l'enfant. Le Lord fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put éviter le sortilège, sont corps commença alors a se consumé de l'intérieur et finit en cendre. Mais une chose encore plus étrange et horrible se passa ensuite une brume noir sortie des cendres de ce qui fut le plus grand des mages noir et s'évapora dans la nuit noir. Pendant ce temps le bouclier de l'enfant était toujours actif et se mit a briller de plus en plus fort jusqu'à qu'il dégage une lumière très puissante avant de disparaître avec l'enfant qu'il protégeait. Plus tard se soir la des sorcier parmi lequels se trouvait le grand Albus Dumbledore trouvèrent les deux cadavres dans la maison et le tas de cendre, mais aucune trace de l'enfant, ils en vinrent a la conclusion que le Lord fut détruit a cause de l'ancienne magie, les parents du jeune Potter étant mort pour le protéger, le sortilège fut renvoyer a son expéditeur.

Le Lord fut détruit en cette nuit noir et le bébé qu'on nommait déjà le survivant fut porté disparu, Se soir la fut jour de fête pour la mort du mage noir. Une seul personne ne faisait pas la fête, Albus Dumbledore étant entrain de penser que se répit ne serait que de courte duré avant le que le mal ne revienne, et pleurant aussi la disparition soudaine de la famille Potter. Bien loin de tous cela un bébé apparut au milieu d'une foret.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilierd est se qu'on pourrait appeler , une armoire a glace. Grand brun de presque 2 mètres, les yeux jaunes, et des bras comme des cuisses de rugbyman, pourtant malgré se physique il possède un caractère doux et aimant. Aujourd'hui il etait partie chasser dans la foret d'exodiane comme a son habitude, quand il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant, on ne peut plus surprit il se dirigea dans la direction de ses pleurs, une fois arrivé a destination il fut encore plus surprit de voir que devant ce qui etait un bebe en train de pleurer se dressait 2 grandes wiwerns qui apparement avait décider d'en faire leur repas et un jeune dragonneau, animal sacré d'Alerah. celui-ci de la taille d'un chien qui essayait de protéger l'enfant. On peut dire que cette situation etait pour le moins inhabituelle, car les dragons ne sont pas réputé pour se soucier beaucoup de choses autre leur petite personne, même les dragonneaux. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir Wilierd fit apparaître deux immenses boules de feu, une dans chaque mains et les envoya en direction des deux wiwerns qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquer. Au moment de l'impact il ne restait plus que deux corps a moitier carbonisé de se qui fut deux membres d'une race des plus féroces créature d'Alerah. Sans se people plus que sa des deux cadavres il s'approcha de l'enfant qui ne pleurait plus mais qui l'observait , plutôt étonnant de la part d'un si jeune enfant, en temps normal un bébé serait toujours entrain de pleurer mais celui-ci avait apparement senti que tout danger «était écarter . Avant d'avoir plus s'approcher plus il fut obliger de reculé pour ne pas subir un coup de dent du dragonneaux. Celui-ci avait l'air de tenir particulièrement a l'enfant et le considérait apparement comme une menace.

Doucement , je ne lui veut pas de mal, juste l'aider, dit-il pour essayer de résonner la créature.

Celle-ci le regarda d'un regard voulu suspicieux pendant quelques secondes encore avant de s'écarter pour le laisser s'approcher du précieux bébé mais toujours le regardant près a agir au moindre mouvement suspect. Wilierd s'approcha de l'enfant en ayant toujours un œil sur le reptile juste a coter de lui. Enfin il put détailler l'enfant, un bébé au même cheveux brun que lui et au regard émeraude pénétrant. Voila qui était de plus en plus étranges, en Alerah tous les hommes on les yeux jaunes cela prouve qu'il sont des etres créer par Dieonosis le grand esprit du feu. Malgré se détaille, l'enfant avait tous ce qu'il y a de plus normal hormis une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il portait également un bijoux sur lequel était probablement écrit le nom de l'enfant qui d'après ce bijou était Harry. Décident qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser un enfant dans cette dangereuse forêt comme sa il décida de le prendre avec lui et de le ramener au temple de Dienosis. Avant de faire quoi que se soit il avisa la créature a coter de lui qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis tout a l'heure. Et par la même occasion détailla le dragonneau qui a vu d'œil avait l'air d'être d'une femelle. De couleur blanche et des yeux eux aussi émeraudes comme l'enfant.

Je vais devoir le prendre avec moi, il ne peut pas rester ici, dans cette forêt c'est bien trop dangereux pour cette enfant, je te jure sur ma vie qu'il sera nourrit et aura tous se dont il a besoin si tu me laisse le prendre, dit-il d'une voix solennel en regardant l'animal dans les yeux.

Celle-ci mis du temps, mais finalement fit un mouvement de la tête signifiant quelle était d'accord. Sans prendre une minute de plus il pris l'enfant dans ces bras faisant attention qu'il soit confortablement installé et commença a faire demi-tour, néanmoins il fut surpris de voir la jeune dragonne le suivre, quand il la regarda elle lui lança un regard, voulant dire « tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais le laisser?? » répriment une envie de rire il continua sont chemin suivit de la petite dragonne. Il traversa donc toute la foret sans rencontrer quelque quelconque créature sur le chemin. Le bébé s'en endormi sur la route il put voir la magnifique bouille de l'enfant entrain de dormir, malgré la situation dans laquelle il était. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivé a l'entré de la forêt ils purent enfin apercevoir le cœur du royaume d'Alerah, la magnifique cité d'Hachbala. Bati sur un vercent de la montagne des dragons on pouvait la voir a mille lieux a la ronde sauf dans la forêt ou la densité des feuillages empêche une bonne visibilité. Cette cité était construite sur plusieurs niveau sur le vercent de la montagne, toute les habitations était construite dans les plus bas niveau a par celle des plus riches habitant qui etait dans des niveau plus haut.

Les niveaux supérieur était occuper par tout les bâtiments administratif puis au sommet une immense entrer a été creuser a même la roche, c'est la que les membres de l'ordre de Dienosis habitait. Circulant dans toute la montagne le temple de Dienosis habritait plusieurs millier de fidèles ou plutôt tous ceux en qui le potentiel de Dienosis etait encré, c'est-à-dire l'art de manipuler le feu. Ordre dont d'ailleurs Wilierd fait partie et dont il est l'un des grand chef.

C'est donc la que la petite toute se dirigea, ils durent traversé toute la ville étonnant toute personne sur leur passage, il vrai que cela est plutôt rare de voir Wilierd le tueur de démon en ville, alors qui plus est avec un bébé en train de dormir dans ses bras et accompagné d'un dragonneau. Une fois arrivé a l'entrer du temple il si engouffra sans même un regard au gardes qui le laissèrent passer sans se poser de questions.. Traversant plusieurs dizaines de couloir magnifiquement bien tailler dans la roche, les murs etait recouvert de fresques représentant l'histoire d'Alerah. Tout personne qu'il croisait le saluait comme il se doit a cause de sont rang mais personne n'avait l'air étonner de la petite troupe avec lui ou plutôt évitait de le montré a cause du respect qu'ils devait a Wilierd. Apres dix minutes de marche la petite troupe arriva devant une porte magnifiquement décorer, sans s'attarder d'avantage ils passèrent la porte pour se trouver dans un immense appartement, il se trouvait dans un grand salon avec des parures d'animaux de grandes qualités sur le sol, un grand canapé lui aussi en peau, avec des fauteuil, une grande table ronde richement décorer de gravure or, et de chaises du même acabit, quatre portes donnait sur d'autre pièce. Avant d'avoir put esquisser un seul geste une magnifique voix de femme se fit entendre.

Wilierd, est-ce toi?,dit la voix d'une magnifique note cristalline

Oui, c'est moi, peut tu venir s'il te plait Sélène, j'ai quelque chose a te montré ma chérie, dit-il d'une voix douce ou l'on pouvait sentir l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Quelque seconde plus tard, une des portes souvrit pour laisser passer une magnifique femme a la chevelure verte, au yeux jaunes comme tous Alerienhs qui se respecte, elle etait habiller d'une magnifique robe verte bouteille avec des couture or m'en ces cheveux en valeur, malgré sa robe ou pouvait deviné de grande et magnifiques jambes, une poitrine de taille resonnable, la nature lui avait tout donner en proportions resocialiser sur tout le corps, mais le plus beau c'en sont visage, de hautes pomettes saillantes, des lèvres rouges et pulpeuses et un regard qui pouvait lire en vous et qui n'exprimait que douceur et amour. Quand elle posa ces yeux sur l'homme de sa vie elle eu unr egard encore plus remplie d'amour si ce n'est possible, puis sont regard devia vers le magnifique bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras, qui d'ailleurs c'en réveiller entre temps et qui la regardait aussi des ces émeraudes, elle n'avait jamais vue des yeux comme cela et adorait déjà cette enfant quelle venait à peine de rencontrer puis elle fut attirer par du bruit aux pieds de son homme. Un dragonneau blanc comme l'ivoire se dressait devant elle malgré sa petite taille, les questions commençait a se presser dans sa tête et posa donc la question.

Chérie ou a tu donc trouvé se magnifique enfant et ce dragon s'il te plait?, encore une fois sa voix etait douce et encore plus quand elle parla de l'enfant.

Je l'est trouvé dans la forêt, laisse moi donc te raconté toute l'histoire, et ainsi il lui raconta toute l'histoire entre temps il posa l'enfant sur un canapé et la petite dragonne se coucha a coté de lui pour le protégé au cas ou. On peut dire que Sélène fut vraiment surpris par cette histoire failli l'interrompre plusieurs fois mais malgré tous elle écouta jusqu'au bout. Une fois que Wilierd eu finit elle posa donc la première question qui se pose dans ce genre de situation.

Wilierd que veut tu faire de cette enfant et de cette dragonne?, elle posait la question d'une voix tremblente car elle pensait qu'ils pourrait peut être les gardés, etant une femme qui ne peut avoir d'enfant.

Je ne c'est pas du tout Selene, je contait en discuté avec toi car on peut dire que cette enfant n'est pas se qu'on pourrai appelé ordinaire, dit-il d'une voix grave

Nous n'avons qu'a le gardé, nous n'avons pas d'enfant et il est si mignon, et la dragonne n'est pas un problème, il grandissent sur plusieurs centaines d'années, donc nous n'aurons pas de problèmes de places,dite elle sans la moindre hésitation et a une vitesse folle

Wilierd etait pour le moins surpris, sa femme l'etonnais encore une fois, il est vraix qu'il avait pensé a prendre l'enfant avec lui, car il avait tout de suite craqué devant sa petite bouille, il etait vrai aussi qu'il naurait pas de problème a gardé un dragon avec eux du moment que celle-ci se tenait tranquille, mais il restait tout de même un problème

Il est vrai Sélène que nous le pourrions, j'y est moi-même pensé, mais cette enfant risque d'avoir des problème dans le futur, surtout a cause de ces yeux, tu sais aussi bien que moi que certaine personne n'aime pas ce qui est différent. Si nous l'élevons nous serons mis a l'ecart, moi cela ne me dérange pas étant donné ma maigre opinion des autres, mais pour toi accepte tu d'etre probablement exclu plus tard?, tous en parlans Wilierd avait une voix grave faisant bien comprendre que ce n'était pas une décision a prendre a la légère, déjà qu'un enfant n'en pas quelque chose de simple, mais celui-ci serait encore bien plus compliquer.Malgré cela elle répondit sans hésitation en regardant l'enfant avec un regard remplie d'amour, c'en vraiment un regard d'une mère envers son enfant.

Oui je veux que nous le gardions, peut importe ce que pense les autres, pour moi cette enfant est dors et déjà mon fils et il le sera toujours, elle avait prononcer ces mot d'une voix passionné et pleine de sentiments, si bien que Wilierd ne put rien ajouté d'autre que

Tres bien nous voila donc maintenant parents de Harry Helderoth….

La suite arrive aussi vite que possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, me voici de retour, merci bien pour les rewiews même si vous l'avez peut etre remarqué yen qui on été effacé pour mon plus malheur, quel misére j'ai plein de beugue donc la prochaine fois j'essayerai d'éviter quel s'éfface, enfin s'en plus attendre le chapitre suivant. Une derniere chose vous avez peut etre remarquer que l'histoire mais du temps a ce metre en place, c'est normal car une grande partie de l'histoire se déroulera dans ce monde. Vous ne verrer les personnages de Jk telle que dumbi et compagnie que dans la derniere partie de l'histoire, et vous ne les verrer pas très longtemps, mon histoire se passera la plupart dans les lieux qui non rien avoir avec les lieux de notre très chere JK.

On peut dire que cette enfant a transformé la vie de Sélène et Wilierd, il leur donna une joie incommensurable au fil des années. Particulierement eveillé pour un enfant de son age, mais toujours d'un grand calme, on peut dire que pour ces parents d'adoption il représentait le parfait enfant. Mais malheureusement la mise en garde de Wilierd se réalisa et certaine personne vurent d'un mauvaise œil cette enfant différent des autres. Les parents de certain enfants en venaient même a interdire a leur enfants de s'approcher de lui, heureusement certaine personne s'en fichait complètement tel que la famille Safar, le chef de famille Safar, Heldrieth est un grand ami de Wilierd, étant lui aussi un grand chef de l'ordre. Il avait une femme merveilleuse du nom de Rowyn et une magnifique petite fille qui répondait au d'où nom d'Orora, les cheveux rougeoillant, un visage plutôt mature malgré quel soit du même age que Harry, et un regard a coupé le souffle qui plus tard fera pensé a celui de la mère de Harry, elle deviendrai une très belle femme plus tard cela ne fait aucun doute. Bizarrement elle et Harry se sont tous de suite plus l'un a l'autre, malgré le fait que l'un et l'autre etait très réservé et m'etait du d'un temps a faire confiance aux autres. Harry pouvait aussi compter sur son meilleur ami, un orphelin d'un an sont ainé du nom de Lilian. Cheveux Blond et déjà bien grand pour son age, il possédait un caractère joviale et extravagant, tout le contrere de Harry qui etait calme et réservé Mais malgré cela il s'entendait extrêmement bien, leur rencontre avait marqué une amitier indestructible, puisque Lilian avait défendu son ami contre les remarques des autres enfants, jusqu'à même aller se battre avec eux, se jour la, leur amitié etait réellement née. Et pour compléter ce petit trio il y avait la petite dragonne blanche qui elle s'appelait Erwen. Encore quelque chose qui différencie Harry des autres etant donnée qu'il peut parlé avec Erwen et tous autre reptile en gros. Ces parents furent complètement ébahi quand Harry agé de quatre ans c'est mis a siffler quelque chose a Erwen qui elle lui répondait par ces même sifflement, puis le plus simplement du monde il dit a ces parents que Erwen avait faim et qu'il fallait la nourrir. La scène aurait pu etre hilarante si seulement cela n'avait pas fait encore que quelque chose differencie Harry des autres. Ce jour la son pere dit a Harry qu'il devrait ne pas pas parler de ce don aux autre ou l'utiliser devant des étrangers seul Orora, Lilian ou les parents d'Orora pouvait savoir. Harry écouta scrupuleusement se que ces parents lui dirent et personne ne le su. Erwen était un peu comme une sœur pour Harry malgré le fait que soit une dragonne, gare a quiconque faisait du mal a Harry en s'a présence car il y avait de fortes chances que celui si finissent en rôti ou en méchui. Mais ce qui marqua un tournant dans la vie de Harry fut la cérémonie de la libération de la flamme. Cette cérémonie avait lieu quand l'enfant eu 5 ans, lors de cette cérémonie le pouvoir intérieur de l'enfant est libéré lui permettent de se servir du pouvoir des flammes. Seule les garçons participait a cette cérémonie car eux etait destiné a devenir des combattant de feu, l'Elite des combattant de l'ordre. Les filles elles devenait des prêtresses et suivait un tutorat particulier pour pouvoir faire appelle au pouvoir des djins de feu, chaque prêtresse invoquait un djins différent correspondant a sa personnalité, plus la prêtresse devient puissant plus le djins le devient. Mais revenons en a la cérémonie de libération, la puissance du pouvoir etait analyser en fonction de la grosseur de celle-ci, la couleur de la flamme elle servait a savoir de quelle type de flamme il s'agit et du caractère de du porteur, une flamme dans les gammes rouges, orangés etait la flamme de l'esprit du feu, elle signifiait une flemme faite pour le combat, une flamme bleu, ou verte etait une flamme qui servait plutôt dans les support et qui permettait de guérir, enfin il reste deux types de flammes la flamme noir représente le combat elle aussi mais d'une nature différente, elle est plus puissante que la flamme rouge et aussi beaucoup plus dangereuse pour sont porteur et pour les autres etant extrêmement difficile a manier, cette flamme corromps aisément les cœur et les fait tourné dans les ténèbres, peut de personnes on put jusqu'à aujourd'hui contrôlé cette flamme sans devenir démoniaques,

Enfin la derniere et la plus rare la flamme blanche sacré, elle peut tous faire aussi bien le combat que soigné, c'est la flamme contraire a la noir, sont anti-thèse. Cette flamme n'a été recu qu'une seule fois, par le créateur de l'ordre en personne. Se jour la les parents d'Harry étaient très préoccupé, leur enfants n'etait pas pareil que les autres et ils ne savait pas s'il il pouvait oui ou non utilisé le pouvoir, seul Erwen etait particulièrement calme et semblait attendre quelque chose, Lilian venait juste de passer et avait libérer une flamme rouge très puissante, les haut gradés de l'ordre avait dors et déjà un œil sur lui dans sa futur carrière a n'en pas douté il deviendrai un excellent combattant pour l'ordre et peut être même un des chefs. Puis vint le tour de Harry tous le monde avait les yeux rivés sur cette enfant, beaucoup espérait qu'il soit très mauvais pour pouvoir encore plus l'humilier lui et leur parents en particulier le chef Harlath, la plus vil et plus abjecte personne qu'il etait donné de voir, seule sont fils pouvait prétendre le surpasser, Erend avait le même age que Harry mais etait totalement different, même a cette age la il ne faisait que des méchanceté et faisait tout pour pourrir la vie a Harry, et envers toute personne qu'il jugeait inférieur a lui et c'est dans le même état d'esprit que son père qu'il regardait le prêtre prononcé les paroles de libération de pouvoir, mais une chose auquel personne ne s'attendait arriva une gigantesque flamme d'une blancheur aussi pure que la neige entoura l'enfant et pris la forme d'un magnifique dragon. Tout etait le plus surpris par ce tour de force, comment un si jeune garçon qui de surcroît n'etait même pas des leurs pouvait avoir a cette age la une flamme supérieur a celle de plusieurs combattant confirmé et qui plus est posséder La Flamme. Telles etait leur questions on se moment même, mais avant que quiconque est pu faire quoi que se soit, Wilierd récupéra sont fils et partie avec sa femme. On peut dire que Harlath et sont fils n'en pas de très bonne humeur suite a sa, leurs haines vis avis de cette famille etait encore plus forte qu'avant, Harlath dégageait des envies de meurtres extrêmement puissante, d'abord le père faisait échouer des dizaines de ces projet pour avoir plus de pouvoir et maintenant le fils bâtard avait une enorme puissance et impressionnait tout le monde, fois de Harlath cela n'allait pas se passer comme sa. Neanmoins quelque chose allait faire remonté l'humeur de Harlath, quand ce fut autour de son fils de passer il se produisit quelque chose d'aussi extraodinaire, la flamme qu'il se dégageait de l'enfant etait noir comme les ténèbres et semblait essayer de tous aspirer dans sa noirceur, cette flamme aussi pris la forme d'un dragon mais par contre entièrement noir. Voila qui etait intéressent pensa le père, mon fils tu m'impressionne au plus au point, au moins tu n'est pas derrière ce bâtard embulant. Le père aussi bien que le fils etait perdu dans leur pensé mais dans celle du fils elles etaient encores plus noir elles se résumait a une chose battre par tous les moyens Harry, la flamme noir commencait déjà ces ravages dans l'esprit du jeune garçon d'a peine cinq ans. Pendant ce temps etait réuni dans l'appartement toute la petite famille avec Erwen, Lilian,Orora et ces parents qui etait revenu entre temps de la cérémonie de leur fille on peut dire qu'ils on été plus que surprit quand ils on veut Harry et ces flammes blanches. Pour le moment ils etait tous entrain de regardé Harry s'amusé a faire de petite flamme en forme de dragon qu'il envoyait vers Erwen qui avait plutôt l'air de bien s'amusé. Pendant que les enfants etaient occupé les parents avec une discussion des plus serieuse.

On peut dire que ton fils, aime surprendre les gens, la flamme sacré rien que sa et déjà très puissante, tu peux me croire sa va pas plaire a tous le monde, surtout a cette ordure d'Harlath, dit Safar a son ami toujours dans ses penser d'une voix grave. Se ne fut pas Wilierd qui parla ensuite mais Sélène.

Oui, nous qui avions peur qu'il ne puisse pas utilisé le pouvoir, nous somme rassuré de se coté ci, mais le problème vient du fait qu'il est déjà très puissant pour son age et que les insultes et autres discrimination vont empiré, jespere qu'il ne perdra pas le contrôle de ses emotions et ne commettent une erreur sans le vouloir. Dit-elle d'une voix remplie d'inquietude

C'est pour sa que des aujourd'hui, il subira un entraînement particulier pour qu'il puisse se contrôlé, je sais bien que normalement on attend les 11 ans pour commencé l'entrainement mais les circonstances m'oblige a le faire, et je pense que nous ne seront pas les seul, toute les familles qui sont contre nous vons entraîné leur enfant pour encore plus nous rabaissé malgré que je soit un des chefs je n'est pas beaucoup d'influance sur les autres, c'en Wilierd qui venait de prononcé ces mots rempli de sagesse.

Au fait et comment c'est passer la cérémonie d'Orora? Sa lui etait sortie de la tête avec tous ce qui c'est passsé.

Et bien on peut dire quelle aussi a fait sont petit effet etant donné le djinn qui est apparu, dit Samara la mère d'Orora, et son mari opina de la tête pour confirmé ces dirent.

Flash-Back:

Salar, Orora et Samara venait d'arriver devant la porte ou se situait derrière l'antre de la grande prêtresse Contrairement a la cérémonie des combattants, la cérémonies des prêtresses ne se déroulait quand présence des parents et de la grande prêtresse actuel. Safar frappra a la porte et une prêtresse leur pria d'entrer, avant de refermé la porte derrière eux elle les pria de la suivre jusqua un autel ou derrière celui-ci ce tenait une magnifique femme habillées de somptueuses parurent, de cette femme on sentait une grande pureté, devant eux se dressait la grande prêtresse Islaya. D'un geste de la main elle renvoya la prêtresse qui les avaient accompagnés. Et d'une voix mélodieuse leur parla

Je vous souhait la bienvenue, J'espere que toi et a famille se porter bien Safar, dit-elle

Oui nous allons très bien, merci de vous en inquiété, dit -il en s'inclinant

Tres bien, je suis heureuse de l'apprendre, venant en au pourquoi de votre venue ici voulez vous, c'est-à-dire la revelation de l'esprit protecteur de votre fille, une fois quelle eu fini de parler elle montra l'autel de la main et leur demanda de poser leur enfant dessus, une fois fait elle commenca a parler a l'enfant.

Comment t'appelle tu jeune fille? Elle avait toujours cette voix mélodieuse et purent, si Harry avait été la il aurait encore dit que sa maman était pareil a la plus grande joie de celle-ci qu'il lui fasse un tel compliment. Mis en confiance par cette voix Aurora lui répondit

Aurora madame, dit-elle d'une voix timide

Tu peux m'appeler Islaya si tu veux, madame me fait me sentir vieille, essayant une tentative de faire de l'humour qui marcha puisque la petite fille se detendit

Bon puisque que tu est detendu je vais pouvoir commencé, tu sais pourquoi tu est la n'Est-ce pas? Une fois quelle eu acquiescer elle continua, bien n'est pas peur cela ne fait pas mal du tout. Ayant eu l'accord de l'enfant elle commenca pasmoldier des mots incomprehensible, quelque seconde plus tard un enorme cercle apparut dans juste au dessus d'eux, bien pensa-t-elle on peut dire que son djinn et plutôt gros voyons donc la suite maintenant, continuant a pasmoldier, progressivement une forme se fit voir a travers le portail, d'abord flou puis de plus en plus nette, quelque minutes plus tard la grande prêtresse s'arreta et leva les yeux pour être vraiment surprise au dessus d'eux se trouvait en lévitation un djinn des plus singuliers il etait mi homme- mi bète avec une criniere flamboyante, deux cornes sur la tete, un visage de lion mais in corps humains bien que tellement plus clé qu'il dégageait une impression de bestial. Devant la prêtresse se tenait la copie conforme d'une djinn légendaire de par sa puissance, Ifrit. Bien que jeune c'est enfant avait déjà un esprit particulièrement puissant, un sourire apparut sur le visage de la prêtresse qui se dit quelle venait de trouver son successeur. D'un mouvement de la main elle fit disparaître la créature, puis tourna sont regard vers l'enfant, celle-ci c'en évanoui, normal pensa-t-elle cela a du lui prendre pas mal d'en e même si c'est moi qui presque tout fait. Tournant son regard vers les parents qui eux aussi etait stupéfait elle dit

Ont peut dirent que vous avez une fille plutôt prodigieuse, vous pouver en etre fiere, elle deviendra une prêtresse très puissante, dit-elle un sourire au lèvres. Avant que les parents est pu répondre quoi que se soit une prêtresse fit iruption d'en la salle,très exité elle s'exclama

Pretresse, je dois vous parler c'est très important, il c'est passer quelque chose a la cérémonie de libération dit -elle du voix pressé. Froncant les sourcils, elle soupira et dit au parents qu'ils pouvait sortir avec leur enfants.

Fin Flash-Back:

Sur le coup, on se demandait ce qui se passait, mais maintenant je pense que la prêtresse est venu pour parler de Harry, dit Safar.

Tu a surement raison, je suis pose que j'aurai de la visite dans les jour a venir, dit Wilierd en regardant son fils s'amuser avec ses deux amis et la dragonne.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo me revoici, j'ai bien pris notes de vos conseils, pour les fautes j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, quand a prendre une bêta si quelque un est intéresser pour corriger le massacre qu'il me contacte par message privé, j'essayerai aussi de moins condenser le texte. Donc sans plus attendre voici le chap 3

Le lendemain , la visite que Wilierd avait prévu arriva, il était entrain de jouer avec Harry quand on frappa a la porte, une délégation entière se tenait derrière la porte parmi lequel la grande prêtresse les deux autres chef , dont Safar faisait partie, il constata avec soulagement que Harlath n'était pas avec eux et encore plus étonnant le grand prêtre sérénissime grand chef spirituel de l'ordre, dont d'ailleurs cela faisait plusieurs année qu'il n'en pas sortie de sont temple, habillé de sa robe rouge au couture or, on pourrait le confondre avec un jumeau de Dumbledore, avec sa barbe et ses long cheveux blanc.

Il invita respectueusement tout le monde a entré et une fois que tout le monde fut installé, il parla

Pourrais-je savoir se que vous faite chez moi?, dit-il aussi respectueusement que possible. Se fut la prêtresse Islaya qui prit la parole

Je crois que vous avez très bien pourquoi nous sommes la Wilierd-donno, laissant sa phrase en suspend quelques instant elles continua, je dois dire que j'ai vécu une journée pour le moins particulière hier, d'abord la cérémonie de la petite Orora dont vous avez sûrement entendu parler, puis la cérémonie de libération des flammes, grande a été ma surprise quand on ma dit que la flamme noir et la flamme blanche était apparu et de plus pour les enfants de deux chef. C'est ainsi que nous avons convenue moi et les chef hormis Harlath qui avaient soit disant des choses a faire de venir vous rendre une petite visite, quand le Grand prêtre fut au courant de l'histoire il a tenu a vous rencontré aussi, dit-elle le regard dirigé vers le grand prêtre qui lui de toute la conversation n'avait strictement pas écouté un mot et dardait du regard le jeune bambin entrain de s'amuser avec la dragonne a créer des petite flammes, le prêtre avait un petit sourire au lèvres a regarde tant d'innocences, sentent les regard des autres sur lui il parla

Wilierd, sil te plait mon enfant pourrai tu me passer Harry quelques instant, la voix du prêtre était grave et sonnait comme une cloche.

Oui votre seigneurie, prenant délicatement son fils il le passa au prêtre. L'enfant une fois dans les bras du prêtre regarda dans les yeux celui-ci, pendant plusieurs minutes ils se fixèrent et tout d'un coup un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres du grand prêtre,

Je dois dire que ton enfant est pour le moins surprenant, il est destiné a faire de grande chose tu peux me croire, malgré les difficulté auquel il sera confronté, de ces choix dépendra l'avenir de notre peuple, sa seigneurie avait parler et mis toute l'insistance dans le trouble du coté du père il y avait un sentiment de fierté car il était le père d'un enfant promis a de grandes choses mais aussi d'une grande peur car il devrait faire face a de nombreux danger et sa il ne pouvait y soustraire, avec un soupire il pensa qu'il aurait beaucoup de chose a dire a sa femme quand elle rentrera, espérons juste quel ne fasse pas une crise de nerf, pensa-t-il.

La prêtresse elle pensait plutôt que ce n'en pas vraiment étonnant, des quel était entré elle avait senti le pouvoir du jeune garçon, étant douer du pouvoir de sentir les aura des gens elle fut d'autant plus surprise car celle de l'enfant était entièrement pur. Normalement la pureté absolu n'existe pas, il existe toujours une pars de ténèbre chez les gens, en pensent a sa elle pense a un autre enfant qui lui était le contraire absolu de Harry, Erend le fils du chef Harlath, elle avait failli prendre un malaise quand elle fut en présence de l'enfant, tout en lui n'était que noirceur, mais ayant fait veux de garder secrète toute informations sur les aura des gens, elle pouvait rien dire, mais malgré tout elle ferait ce quelle pourrait pour limité la casse, maintenant quelle y pensait Harry avait pour meilleur ami la petite Orora, ce n'est sûrement pas une coïncidence, je crois que ces enfants on trouver leur partenaires d'âmes, avec un sourire elle pensa qu'il ne restait plus qu'a laisser faire le temps.

Du coté des deux autres chef les avis était partagé, Safar lui était consterné que cette enfant est un destin comme celui-la et jura de tout faire pour l'aidé, d'ailleurs il avait très bien vue que lui et sa fille malgré leur très jeunes ages s'entendait vraiment bien, peut être avait-il sous les yeux sont futur beau fils, mais cela il est trop tôt pour en parler, se dit-il avec un sourire.

Le dernier chef qui répond au nom de Krezak, lui pensait que cette information allait ravir sont maître après tout si cette enfant était si important, il n'auraient qu'a sen débarrasser pour prendre le pouvoir. Oui cela allait vraiment plaire au maître pensa-t-il.

Bon je pense qu'il est temps de parlé de la raison principale de notre venu ici. Wilierd que compte tu faire? Ton enfant est déjà très puissant il y a des risques d'accidents, nous ne pouvons laisser cela ce produire, malgré le faite que j'ai conscience que ton fils ne le ferai pas exprès, Islaya avait parler mettant fin aux pensé de tout le monde. Sans hésitation Wilierd répondit

J'y est déjà pensé a vrai dire, je pensait commencé a l'entraîné pour qu'il est un meilleur contrôle de ces pouvoir, je sais bien que normalement on attend les 11 mais les circonstances prêtent il me semble a déroger a la règle.

Il est vrai que cela est possible , j'y réfléchirai, bon je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous en allions nous avons abuser de temps, et nous te remercions de nous l'avoir accorder cependant je voudrais encore te parler quelques minutes seule a seule si tu permet, le grand prêtre avait parler donc tout le monde sortie de l'appartement pour ne laisser que Wilierd, Harry,Erwen et le grand prêtre

Nous serons mieux pour parler a l'abri de oreilles indiscrètes tu ne crois pas Wilierd, dit le grand prêtre avait un petit sourire complice auquel Wilierd répondit

Vous avez raison votre sainteté

Oh allons tu peux bien te passer du protocole quand nous sommes seul tous les deux, après tous c'est mois qui t'est entraîné.

Vous avez raison je vous prie de ma pardonner maître Iros. Iros eu un grand sourire avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse au profit d'un visage sérieux,

Bien maintenant que nous somme seul, je pense que l'on peut aborder le sujet qui me tient a cœur, c'est-à-dire Harlath, tu sais comme moi que Krezak est l'un de ses grand amis, et plus fidèle partisan, je crains que malheureusement la vie de ton fils et la tienne et celle de ta femme ne le soit aussi. Sa voix était grave et triste

Oui, je le sais bien maître, c'est pourquoi je ferais tout mon possible pour nous protégé

J'espère juste que se sera suffisant, cela est de notoriété publique q Harlath a toujours convoité le plus de pouvoir possible et on peut dire que son fils est sur le point de suivre le même chemin que lui voir pire étant donné que son enfant possède la flamme noir, la plus grande menace pour lui est ton enfant c'est pourquoi il frappera tant qu'il est jeune et qu'il ne peut pas se défendre. Je te prie de faire très attention

Oui maître

Bien, donc le problème est résolu, enfin pour l'instant….oh une dernière chose, pour l'entraînement du petit j'aurai quelqu'un a te présenté je sais que tu contait le faire toi-même mais il est très compétent tu peux me croire

Bien si vous pensé qu'il pourra apporter quelque chose a Harry, j'accepte de le rencontré, par exemple demain?

Parfait, nous nous verrons demain alors avec jaspée le futur entraîneur de notre petit garnement, dit-il du voix joyeuse

Je l'espère aussi maître,bien je suis ravi d'avoir pus parler avec vous maître mais je pense que Harry a faim et que si je ne me dépêche pas il risque de commencer a manger Erwen, il disait un sourire au lèvre le regard dans la direction d'Harry qui avait la queue d'Erwen dans la bouche, celle ignorait complément l'enfant et dormait paisiblement, a cette vision les deux adultes ne purent s'empêché de rirent avant de se séparer l'un retournant a ses obligations, l'autres a sa famille.

Bien loin de tous cela, deux hommes discutait de comment se débarrasser de cette famille gênante pour le maître.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que la nuit était tombé, et que tous le monde ou presque dormait deux ombres se dirigeait vers les appartements des Helderoth avec des intentions tout sauf louables. Ouvrant la porte avec précaution ils s'introduire doucement dans l'appartement telle des ombres mouvantes et égorgèrent les deux parents qui ne purent rien faire pour se défendre. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'enfant, mais quand ils ouvrirent la portes il ne purent aller plus loin qu'un déluge de feu s'abattu sur eux et qui venait d'une dragonne prête a tous pour protégé son petit frère. Ils moururent sur le champ. Le grand prêtre et son ami Gabon , la fameuse personne qui devait entraîné Harry se promenait quand pris d'une mauvais impression se hâtèrent en direction des appartements du disciple. La ils ne purent que voir l'appartement commencent a être manger par les flammes, les corps de Wilierd et Selene, ceux vraisemblablement des assassins et trouvèrent Harry en train de pleurer dans un coin de sa chambre protéger des flammes par le corps de sa dragonne, sans plus réfléchir Gabon sauta dans les flammes, celle-ci bizarrement ne le brûlait pas, sans perdre une seconde il pris Harry et la dragonne sans faire attention a ces protestations a coup de pattes et de queue sorti de l'appartement en feu avec eux

Mon dieu, pauvres enfants, j'aurai du les faire protéger, si je lavait fait ils ne serait pas mort et Harry aurait toujours ces parents, Iros était atterré et laissait les larmes roulé sur ses jouent, mais entendant du bruit qui arrivait dans leur direction ils ne purent rester plus longtemps et partir du lieu du crime. Arrivé par un passage secret en dehors de la ville ils s'arrêtèrent.

Gabon mon ami, prend Harry avec toi et emmène le loin d'ici, entraîne le et faisant le meilleur des guerrier, je veux que Harry revienne pour son 15 eme anniversaire pour passer les épreuves, j'espere que nous nous reverrons mon ami, tout cela avait été dit très vite, et après une dernière accolade Gabon, Harry et Erwen disparurent dans la nuit. Le lendemain tous le monde fut au courant de l'incident et crut que tous la famille était mort dans les flammes et pleurèrent leurs mort, les plus touché étant Safar, sa femme Samara et leur fille Orora, l'un parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir son meilleur amis et sa fille parce quelle venait de perdre quelqu'un de chère a son cœur. Lilian aussi fut pris d'une grande tristesse car cette famille avait toujours été la pour lui et maintenant il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, mais il se fit la promesse de veiller sur Orora pour son frère disparu.

10 plus tard:

Une ombre se faufilait entre les arbres de la foret habillé de vêtement sombre dont on ne pouvait distingué qu'une paire de deux émeraudes a travers, derrière lequel on voyait des flammes blanches dansé donnant une autre dimension a ce regard s'arrêtent a l'orée de la foret et regarda la cité en face de lui on entendit ces mots

Cela faisait longtemps, me voici de retour, et je compte bien faire payer tous sa aux coupables

Voila, fin de ce chapitre, donc des que je peux je commence l'autre, et sinon n'oublier pas de laisser des coms, tchous


	5. Chapter 5

existé se baladait dans la forêt perdu dans ces penser. Cela faisait 10 ans depuis se jour maudit ou Harry et sa famille moururent dans cette accident. existé fut une des plus toucher par leur morts mais celle d'Harry lui brisa véritablement le cœur, c'était sont meilleur ami, celui qui la comprenait.

Depuis se jour plus personne ne fut pareil pensa-t-elle, mes parents sont devenu plus renfermé et plus protecteur envers moi, Lilian lui aussi a changé se jour la, il ne fait que s'entraîné nuit et jours pour devenir le plus fort et pour me protégé comme il dit, la belle affaire je suis tout a fait capable de me protéger moi-même et puis j'ai déjà le meilleur protecteur qui soit en mon djinn, n'est-ce pas Dirva.

Oui tu a raison, je serais toujours la pour te protégé après tout je n'existe que pour toi, la voix grave et lourde comme le tonnerre qui venait de s'exprimé ne le faisait quand pensé, car tout les djinns sont lié avec leur maître, normalement pour atteindre se niveau ils faut des années et des années d'entraînement mais existé elle y arrivait depuis ces 12 ans, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle on la voyait déjà comme la futur grande prêtresse, beaucoup de gens essayer de l'approcher de par son talent mais elle les repoussait tous, je n'est pas besoin de gens qui ne s'intéressent qu'a mon talent, surtout se rat d'Erend.

Erend était devenu au fil du temps de plus en plus mauvais, on peut dire que les ténèbres qui sont en lui n'avait d'égal que sa puissance, ce qui veut dire beaucoup. La flamme noir lui donnait énormément de puissance et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit mauvais il était prédestiné a devenir un des chefs, a l'instar de Lilian qui lui aussi était vraiment très puissant pour son age bien qu'il ne puisse être comparé a Erend, celui-ci d'ailleurs ne manquait pas une occasion pour lui faire la remarque, la suite se finissait d'ailleurs très souvent en bagarre, enfin ils se battait pour un oui ou pour un nom, ce rat essaye même de me dragué tous sa pour avoir toujours plus de pouvoir, il est vrai que être avec une prêtresse destiné a devenir la grande, cela donne encore plus de pouvoir, mais heureusement que je le remballe a chaque fois. J'espère qu'il se souvient encore de la dernière fois ou il a essayer de me toucher, il c'est pris une claque tellement violente qu'il eu un énorme hématome sur la joue droite pendant des jours, rien que dit penser j'en rigole encore.

Perdu dans ces pensé elle ne fit pas attention ou elle allait jusqu'à qu'un bruissement se fit entendre, s'arrêtent tous les sens au aguets, elle observa les alentour, elle se trouvait dans une clairière bordé d'arbre très serrer, hormis a deux endroit, la d'où elle venait et devant elle la d'où venait les bruissement, se disant que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de s'attarder ici elle voulu faire demi-tour mais les même bruit se faisait entendre derrière elle, se retrouvant coincé elle nul autre choix que de se positionné au milieux de la clairière et d'attendre la ou plutôt les choses qui se déplaçait vers elle.

Elle n'eu pas a attendre longtemps car par le chemin d'où elle venait, sortie un était, un immense colosse de plus de 5 mètres, la peau rouge avec un aspect reptilien, deux corne sur le crâne chauve de la créature, des bras puissant pouvant broyé un ours, une mâchoire très forte pour broyer n'importe quoi. Mais les réjouissance ne s'arrêtent pas la, une seconde bête apparu par l'autre chemin celui-ci vert par contre.

La j'ai un gros, mais alors très gros problème ,pensa telle, même Dirva ne pourra pas en vaincre deux, déjà qu'un c'est limite alors deux n'en parlons même pas, quel idée j'ai eu de vouloir aller me balader dans la foret je sais pourtant bien que c'est dangereux mais non faut que madame aille se balader quelle plaie bon plus le choix c'est ma seul chance, sur ces pensés peu réjouissantes elle fit apparaître un grand bâton et commença a pasmoldier dans une langue bizarre, un gigantesque portail apparu alors, pendant ce temps les était se rapprochait encore tranquillement, certain de leur victoire, il n'en fallu pas plus a existé pour terminé et crier:

était!!, en répondant a ce cri une gigantesque créature sortie alors du portail, Dirva lui aussi avait changé depuis le jour de l'éveil, il était plus grand, plus musclé , se dégageait de lui une véritable fournaise, sont regard était remplie de colère et de violence animal contenue. Ne perdant pas de temps ils sauta sur les deux monstres qui voulait du mal a sa maîtresse et un combat d'une extrême violence débuta.

Plus loin dans la forêt un jeune homme caché par un capuchon d'où on ne pouvait distingué que deux yeux d'une couleur émeraudes ou dansait des flammes était entrain de réfléchir a comment entrer dans la cité discrètement quand un rugissement terrifiant le sorti de ses penser

Un était, pensa-t-il un nouveau cri un peu différent se fit entendre juste après, non deux différent, apparemment ils se sont trouvé une proie, je me demande bien que proie ils on pus dénicher pour se mettre a deux dessus, pour répondre a sa question il entendit une voix de femme crié:

apparemment!!Au merde y sont coincé une femme, bon tant pis j'y vais. Sans perdre un instant il s'élança dans la foret sautent d'arbre en arbre avec la rapidité et l'agilité d'un chat, arrivant rapidement sur les lieux il regarda une scène pour le moins inhabituel, une corps apparemment gisais au sol séparé de sa tête, levant les yeux il aperçu le pourquoi de la tête coupé, un énorme djinn de feu se battait contre la créature restante.

Le jeune garçon était encore dans ces pensé Ouah, il a l'air costaud le djinn, pouvoir tuer un apparemment, peu de personne peuvent s'en venté, sauf moi mais bon on peut dire que je ne suis pas normal, bon ou est la maîtresse du djinn. Regardant un peu partout il finit par voir une fille de son âge derrière un rocher se protégeant du combat.

Ok alors la je mi attendait pas, comment une gamine peut elle avoir un djinn aussi puissant, enfin bon je lui demanderait quand j'en aurait fini avec la bestiole parce que son djinn est entrain de faiblir.

Au moment ou le monstre allait porté le coup de grâce, le jeune homme mystérieux reaparu dans les airs et avant que quiconque est eu le temps de réagir il fit apparaître une épée de flamme blanche et découpa de haut en bat le monstre.

existé se protégeait comme elle pouvait du combat qui faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes, apparemment est vraiment en forme aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle il tient tête au deux golgoth. Quelques secondes plus tard profitant d'une inattention des monstres apparemment saisit cette chance pour décapité proprement l'une des créatures cependant l'autre monstre enhardie par cette action le repoussait de plus en plus, sans pouvoir faire quelques chose elle vit la créature amorcé un mouvement pour achevé son djinn quand soudain apparut dans les air un homme entièrement de noir vêtu ne laissant rien voir d'autre que ses yeux qui même eux était cacher pour le moment, elle fut complètement stupéfaite quand elle vit l'homme en question faire apparaître une épée de flamme, se ne fut pas la taille de l'épée qui la surpris le plus, malgré que sa technique de l'épée de flamme fut celle maître, mais la couleur de celle-ci, blanche comme la neige, une seule personne possédait des flammes blanches et elle était morte il y a longtemps du moins le pensait elle.

Se posant en douceur, le garçon épousseta ses affaires et fit disparaître les flammes d'un tour de bras. Observant ensuite se qui l'entourait il vit le djinn se relever difficilement et aller jusqu'à sa maîtresse, l'ignorant complètement au passage, pour voir si elle allait bien, en détaillent la prêtresse il eu un choc de taille, les trait de la prêtresse lui rappelait quelqu'un, les cheveux rouge comme de la braise, les pommettes hautes et saillante, des yeux jaunes comme tout ceux de son espèce, mais légèrement différent de par ce qu'ils exprimaient, une pureté, une très grande pureté voila ce qu'ils exprimait, bien que tourmenté par les événements, elle avait un corps de rêve, affaire pâlir les plus belles princesses.

C'est ainsi que sans rendre compte il prononça ces mots dans un souffle

existé

existé elle était entrain de se remettre de ces émotions quand apparemment arriva près d'elle.

Es tu blesser? Sa voix était inquiète malgré une note révélant sa souffrance dedans.

Non plus de peur que de mal heureusement merci apparemment sans toi je serais morte aujourd'hui, elle avait dit sa avec beaucoup de reconnaissance, mais que apparemment balaya

C'est mon devoir de te protéger, et puis je était pas tous seul, sans l'aide de cette inconnu je serais mort, bien que je ne puisse pas voir son visage il m'aspire confiance, son âme est pure. Voila qui étonna grandement existé, avoir la confiance de apparemment est quelque chose de très difficile a avoir, Lilian lui-même a mis plus de cinq mois avant que Dirva ne l'accepte complètement et voila que même pas après cinq minutes, pouf il lui fait déjà confiance. Mettant de coté toute ses questions elle détailla l'inconnu, tout de noir vêtu, une capuche noir sur la tête cachant son visage , une musculature appréciable bien caché sous ses vêtement, elle pensa qu'on devait vraiment y être bien, rougissant de ses propres pensé, se demandent se qui lui arrivait, elle repensa au flamme utilisé par l'homme, blanche était-elle, elle fixa sont regard sur l'inconnu qui la fixait aussi et fut complètement stupéfier par se regard émeraude

Non c'est impossible, pensa-t-elle il est mort il y a longtemps, mais quand il prononça les qui arrivèrent ensuite elle ne put qu'accepter l'évidence

être souffla-t-il

Sans réfléchir les larmes commencent a coulé sur ces joues elle s'élança vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras les sanglots s'échappent de sa gorge sans quelle puisse les contenir, elle pleurait de ses retrouvailles avec ce garçon quelle cru mort tous ce temps , ce garçon dont elle était amoureuse depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris quelle sentiments elle éprouvait pour lui malgré le fait qu'il soit mort et aujourd'hui en le voyant bien vivant elle comprit a quelle point elle tenait a lui.

De son coté Harry , car c'en bien lui était pas mieux, une foule de sentiments l'assaillissait de toute par, de la joie, de la tristesse de l'avoir fait pleurer a cause de sa fausse mort, de la colère contre elle parce quelle était dans cette foret et que c'en dangereux surtout pour une fille aussi jeune, oubliant du même coup qu'il a le même age quelle et que si l'envie lui en prend elle enverra son djinn lui botter les fesses, mais le sentiment le plus présent était l'amour, de l'amour pour sa meilleur ami et celle qui occupait ses pensé depuis maintenant dix ans loin d'elle, quand il avait demandé a son maître quelle était se sentiment qu'il ressentait, il ne lui répondit que était a lui de la découvrir. Mais maintenant il comprenait, enfin il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Harry fut le premier a reprendre ces esprits: Mon dieu Orore je suis tellement heureux de te revoir si tu savait, si tu savait comme j'aurai voulu te revoir…, sans s'en rendre compte les larmes commençait a couler sur ces joues…..

existé leva les yeux vers lui et ne pus lire dans son regard que la joie de la revoir et la tristesse de l'avoir fait souffrir, Sans s'en rendre compte ils rapprochèrent leur tête l'un de l'autre, leur lèvres n'en qu'a quelques centimètres l'une de l'autres quand un grondement les fit reprendre leurs esprit et leur fit réalisé dans quelles positions ils étaient, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre ils se séparèrent et tournèrent la tête vers la source du grondement qui était autre que commençait, Le pauvre était très blesser et n'avait pas pus retenir le grondement de douleur de s'échapper de sa gueule. existé s'empressa de venir vers lui pour le soigné, se répandant en excuse pour l'avoir oublier

Se n'est pas grave je comprend très bien, se tournant vers Harry, je suis content de te revoir Harry, bien que tu ne mais jamais vue avant je t'est déjà rencontré par les yeux existé

Et bien ravi de te rencontrer commençait, je dois dire que tu m'impressionne ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut abattre un commençait, et ce n'est pas m'importe qui qui peut avoir un gardien aussi puissant surtout a l'age existé, celle-ci rougit a se compliment et tourna la tête pour ne pas que sont visage soit visible et continua a soigner commençait, celui-ci d'ailleurs trouvait la situation très drôle.

Pendant que existé soignait commençait , Harry se mis a l'aise, il retira sa capuche, libérant sa chevelure retenu en catogan, un visage fin, des très nobles, en gros c'est un méchant beau gosse , devant se constat existé qui avait retrouvé une teinte normal ne pu que rougir encore une fois avec encore plus d'intensité.

Une fois que commençait fut soigné elle se retourna vers Harry, et la il sut qu'il lui devait des explications, c'est ainsi qu'il raconta la vérité, c'est parents on été assassiné et si il n'y avait pas eu commençait se jour la il serait probablement mort, il lui raconta aussi que n'étant plus en sécurité le grande prêtre commençait avait décider de le faire passer pour mort et le confia a un homme de confiance qu'il l'entraîna jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou il devait revenir pour participé au tournoi qui ferait de lui un véritable combattant et pouvoir aussi vengé ses parents.

existé ne fut pas pas vraiment surprise d'apprendre que le chef existé était mêlé a se soit disant accident.

Je comprend, maintenant…. J'en connais plusieurs qui vont êtres content de te voir en vie, surtout Lilian l'annonce de ta mort lui a fait beaucoup de mal tu sait, le ton de sa fin de phrase fut triste

Je m'en doute, j'espère qu'il me pardonnera, et toi qu'a tu a me raconté, je ne sais rien de ce qui c'est passer ici depuis ma « mort »??

C'est ainsi quelle lui raconta sa vie a elle et Lilian, comment chacun avait suivi l'entraînement de l'ordre toute ces années, les déboires qui leurs est tomber dessus. Les Coup de existé et de son fils pour prendre le pouvoir, seulement il se passa une chose au quel elle ne s'attendait pas quand elle prononça le nom du fils existé, les traits d'Harry se durcirent, on pouvait sentir sa haine pour Erend, et il dit d'une voix aussi froide que la banquise

Les Jours d'Erend sont compté, si je suis la c'est aussi pour prendre sa vie, avant existé n'est pu poser la moindre question il continua, je ne peut pas te dire pourquoi mais sache qu'Erend est une abomination créer uniquement pour faire le mal et que se faisant il essayait de prendre le pouvoir par tout les moyen y compris rompre l'équilibre qu'il y a entre la lumière et les ténèbres, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, ne connaissant pas grand de plus moi non plus mais sache que ma mission est de tuer Erend avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans ces dessins, malgré l'age d'Erend, L'esprit de la flamme qu'il habite est bien plus ancien et c'est beaucoup de chose, des choses qui ne doivent jamais être révéler l'on été a Erend, c'est pour cela que je dois mettre un terme a tous cela, comprenant que cette affaire la dépassait pour le moment elle ne posa plus de questions sur le sujet, bien quelle veuille des réponses et foi existé elle en aurait.

Ils continuèrent de parler ensemble pendant des heures savourent les retrouvailles entre eux quand existé posa une question

Mais dis moi ou est être? Elle ne s'attendait pas a une réaction pareil, Harry bloqua quelque instant avant de crier un énorme

MERDE!!, elle va me massacrer je devait lui envoyer un signal pour lui indiquer ou j'étais depuis des heures déjà, au mon dieu je suis déjà mort, dit-il avec une voix de condamner a mort, ce qui la fit bien rire. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et envoya une gerbe de flamme en forme de dragon dans le ciel

Voila elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques instant, a peine eu-t-il finit ses mots qu'un puissant rugissement se fit entendre, aiiii je vais passer un sale quart d'heure . Levant les yeux ils virent un superbe dragon blanc fondre sur eux et se poser en douceur sur le sol a peine atterri, éloigna car c'était elle hurla des sifflement qui ne devait pas être entendu par de jeunes orteils je pense a Harry le pauvre qui n'en menait pas large, quel ironie lui qui a massacré un éloigna en un coup ne peux rien faire face a elle.

Du coté de Harry

Espèce d'imbécile heureux!! TU TE REND COMPTE DU SOUCI QUE JE ME FAISAIT!!, Espèce était dans une colère noir, et Harry lui le pauvre ne pouvait pas en placé une jusqu'à Espèce du reprendre sont souffle il en profita

C'est pas ma faute il c'est passer quelque chose, et d'événement en événement j'ai complètement oublier de t'envoyer le signal

ET tu peux me dire ce qu'il c'est passer pour que tu oublie?? Harry répondit en montrant du doigt les deux corps Espèce sur le sol et en montrant Dirva confortablement allonger sur le sol avec un petit sourire au lèvres il fit un signe de la main en gise de bonjour a Espèce et aussi éloigna, quand les yeux de la dragonne se posèrent sur elle, elle s'exclama

ORORA, bien que Orora n'est rien compris d'autre que des sifflements. Se tournant vers Harry elle s'exclama T'aurait pas pus me le dire, sombre idiot?

Et comment j'ai pas put en placer une depuis toute a l'heure et je te ferais remarquer que c'est quand même voyant, au cas ou tu n'aurait pas remarquer ya deux cadavres d'Albarth par terre et un djinn qui se prelassent tu crois que sa fait partie du paysage??, la voix de Harry était bourrer de sarcasme, était n'eu d'autre choix que d'abdiquer et de reconnaître quelle c'en énerve un peu vite.

Soufflant un bon coup Harry se tourna vers Orora et lui annonça que la crise était terminé

Bon il se fait tard, et tes parents doivent s'inquiète, je vais te laisser, juste une chose ne parle de moi a personne, et ne t'en fait pas nous nous reverrons lors du tournoi . Avant qu'il est eu le temps de faire un geste elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa puis lui murmura a l'oreille,

En guise d'au revoir, ceci étant dit elle s'éloigna de lui, reprennent ces esprits, il grimpa sur Erwen un sourire béa au lèvres et ils s'envolèrent . Orora les regarda s'éloigné et parti en direction de la ville avec Dirva, je vais encore recevoir une leçon de moral pensa-t-elle, quand elle arriva devant la porte de chez ces parents, aller ma grande du courage, et elle entra dans la fausse au lion


End file.
